Picture Perfect Life
by loveisalie
Summary: My name is Ginny Weasley. People think because, I am dating the great Harry Potter, I have a Picture Perfect Life. Let me tell you something, I don't. I am in love with some one else -- Draco Malfoy. Here is my story.


**Summary: _My name is Ginny Weasley. People think because, I am dating the great Harry Potter, I have a Picture Perfect Life. Let me tell you something, I don't. I am in love with some one else -- Draco Malfoy. Here is my story._**

**Picture Perfect Life**

**Disclaimer -** **I don't own. God, who do you think I am? J.K. Rowling?**

Everyone looks at me and thinks, "Hey! It's that girl who's dating Harry Potter! She's so lucky! She has the perfect life!" Let me tell you something, I, Ginerva Weasley, don't have the perfect life. It's far from that. Hell, I don't even call this thing a life.

Sure, I am pretty lucky. I mean, I have a wonderful, loving family. I have a kick ass boyfriend, who just recently defeated the dark Lord Voldemort. But... I'm missing something. There's something that I just don't have. Something I need isn't there.

Harry loves me. I love him, but... I think that it's just more of a brotherly love. I have fallen for some one else. And, I can't tell anyone because I'm supposed to be living a fairy tale. I'm supposed to marry Harry. I'm supposed to have Harry's children. I'm supposed to be rich and famous.

What if I don't want all that?

What if I have fallen for a misty blued eyed boy with blonde hair? What if I have fallen for a Malfoy? Come on, our family rivalry can't last forever. Can it? Why do we even hate each other anyways? Draco is just like me. He even joined the Order! But, shh, I'm not supposed to tell that.

And, now, I suppose you're all wondering "When did Ginny Weasley become infatuated with_ the_ Draco Malfoy?" Well, I suppose I can tell you that story. A little bit at a time, at least. After all, this is my life.

--------------- Half a Year Earlier ----------------

I awoke to a loud noise. Well, a few loud yells, I should say.

"Why the hell is _he _here!?"

"He's a bloody spy, I tell you!"

"Tell Dumbledore I want him out! And, now!"

"This is my house! I don't want _that _thing here!"

All of these yells (which I must add were by the two same people. My brother, Ronald, and my boyfriend, Harry) were accompanied by one yell of "Shut up and listen!" The yelling then proceeded to stop, for then, at least.

Well, being the curious 7th year I was, I wondered downstairs. There sat a misty eyed boy I had seen before. It took me a moment to realize who the hunk was. "Malfoy!?" I spat out, trying to keep my hormones in check.

His head shot up, "Ginny." He said softly. His eyes held all this emotion I had never seen on him before. Pain, fear, and... confusion.

I let my self talk to him in a gentle manner. "Why are you here?" I asked, walking over to where he was sitting. Even sitting down, he was taller than I was. I pulled a chair out from under the table.

He sighed, and told me his story. A story full of pain and hate. His father had expected him to get the dark mark, and he refused. His father used Crucio on him, and he ran away. He wanted to help Albus Dumbledore.

I sat patiently and listened to the heart wrenching story. At the end, I took a tissue out and handed it to him. He looked at me blankly, and put the tissue down. I reassured him that every thing would be just fine eventually. Just then, Harry and Ron stomped back in.

Harry spat out a few words, "Don't trash my house." (After all, since he was 18, number 12 Grimmauld place had become his. That was what had been in Sirius's will, at least). Remus came in a few moments later and showed Draco to his room, which was directly across from mine. That would be good, later on.

--------- Back to "now" time -----

It took a few days to get used to. I mean, I'm not used to seeing a guy with a six pack all the time! Not that Harry isn't well built or anything, just... I wanted something I couldn't have! Life sucks like that, doesn't it?

Harry wasn't, and still isn't, too pleased with my room being right across from Draco's. He knows something's up. And, he's right. Tonight, I'm going to break his heart, I suppose. I'm going to tell him I cant see him anymore. That it hurts too much. That I only love him like a brother. That... Oh, Lord! I can't do this! I can't break it! But I love Draco Malfoy! Or, is it, I lust for Draco Malfoy?

So, that's what I am going to do. I've already asked him out for the night. We're going to a small pub down in Muggle London. He knows that much, it's just… I can't do this! I wish Hermione was still alive (I wish she hadn't died in that battle. It's my fault, it really is! I shouldn't have left. She would still be alive).

-------- Later -------

I did it. I broke his heart. And mine. The tears are still falling. I can't believe it. My Picture Perfect Life has disappeared right before my own eyes. It's my entire fault, too! When Ron found out... he told me Harry was planning on proposing tonight, too! I feel horrible. But, the thing is, would I have been able to live with being Mrs. Potter when I am in love with some one else? I don't think I could.

Now is one of the times I need Hermione the most. I'm going home. No, I can't stand the thought of living in Harry's house. Not with what I just did. If only I had a home to go to (mine was destroyed in the war). I hate my self so much right now.

I think back to the time where Hermione was alive, and she helped me out. I had just broken up with Colin, my first real "boyfriend". Maybe what she said then can help me now?

------ Two Years Before -----

"Hermione! I need your help!" I cried. I was devastated; he was my first "love".

"Ginny! I heard about what happened," She handed me a tissue. I took it and wiped my eyes. My eyeliner ran down my cheeks, streaking them.

"Why? Why did he leave me?"

"Ginny, you're better than he is. It's just... you have to move on."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to move on!"

"I know how that feels, Ginny. Trust me, give it time." I realized she was right. After all, she had just suffered her own heartbreak. My brother, that ass! That just been caught cheating on her with one of the Patel girls (I don't know which one, I was thoroughly disgusted with him).

"Okay," I responded in a meek tone. What else should I say?

"Just give it time," She repeated. I hugged her and thanked her.

------- Back to "Now" ------

All I can do is give my heart time. A long time, I must add. I gave everything (well, almost everything. There is one thing I wouldn't give to Harry, and I think you can figure out what that is) to Harry. He was my one, my only. My soul - mate. Oh, just wait until the wizarding tabloids get a hold on this story! I'll get hate mail for a year!

You know, it's getting late. I'll continue this story another time. _Celare hinc nunc._

Authors note - Okay, this is sort of a memoir/journal type thing. It will jump from the present time (where she has broken up with Harry because she thinks she "loves" Draco) to the past (which was when Draco first arrived, and when she had broken up with Colin. Or, he broke up with her. Either way, it happened.). Please, don't flame me. This is something I want to do for the fun of it, and it's no fun if I get mail that says, "This sucks! You suck!" or something like that. If you have something nice to say about this story, or any constructive criticism, leave it in a review or something like that. Please, read, review, and share something with me. If you review my story, I'll most likely look at one of yours and review it or something. I can't do that for every one though, I _do _have a life! Until next time, Peace!

**Beta note:** This was awesome! Mind you, that the author worked really hard on this, and you need to be nice to her. Flames are not allowed! I will murder flamers! Yes, as you can see, I am very protective of her. Well, that's because she is my best friend, and like a big sister I never had. So, please be nice to her and be nice to the fic!


End file.
